Fragile Heart
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: REWRITTEN! RonHermione Oneshot Songfic. Ginny and Hermione find Hermione's boyfriend of 2 years cheating on her. Will Ron be there to comfort her? DH Spoilers, Read AN.


Fragile Heart  
Eventual Songfic r/hr

REWRITE.

DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!

But note: FRED IS ALIVE. I didn't feel like cutting him out, I love him too much. Also, I'm not sure what to do about Ted, Lupin and Tonk's kid. So, he's not in here, sorry.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, have a look at this, Gin. Looks like-" Ron Weasley was about to point out something in the Evening Prophet to his sister when she cut him off.

Ginny and Ron were sitting at Florean Forstecue's reading the Thursday Evening Prophet when she saw one of her best friends walking down the lane in muggle clothes with luggage in hand. She jumped to catch up with Hermione, almost knocking down her chair in the process.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, jumping on the brunette. Hermione laughed and hugged her friend. Looking over Ginny's shoulder, she saw Ron standing there, waving sheepishly.

"Where have you been?" Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts. Ginny pushed her long ginger hair out of her face and dragged Hermione to the table. Ron stood and hugged Hermione, immediately calmed by the familiar scent of apples.

"Visiting my Mum and Dad" Hermione eased down into her chair across from a dazed Ron and took a deep breath. Ginny grabbed the paper out of Ron's hand and handed it to Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to argue but gave up and continued staring at Hermione.

"That bad?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and ran a hand through her long hair.

"They keep insisting that Jeff and I need to get married. I told them I don't think we're ready for marriage, and they got all offended. Apparently if we're mature enough to live together, we're mature enough to marry. Load of bollocks, that is." Hermione scanned the front page of the paper and continued. "I mean, my feeling's for Jeff are on the rocks now anyway. I'm in love with him, but I feel that we've been sort of distant lately." There was a moment of comfortable silence in which Ron did a mental happy dance. Ginny took an audible deep breath, and took another bite of her ice cream.

"You know, the whole family is getting together this Saturday at The Burrow for dinner. Of course Harry is going to be there also. We have a special announcement for everyone, and we would like you to be there…Jeff can come too if he wants." Ginny grinned sheepishly at Ron and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"An announcement? Well, you two already married, so what else is there?" Hermione smiled at her friend, but after a moment her smile faltered.

"Oh Merlin, Gin…are you pregnant?" Hermione leaped in her chair and looked at Ginny who was blushing and staring intently at her half finished ice-cream. "Ginevra Weasley, you are pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Hermione was now almost hysterical with happiness, but was at a loss as to why she wasn't informed sooner.

"Well I only just found out" Ginny added quickly, so as not to make Hermione upset. "And I just told Harry on Sunday when I found out. Only you and Ron know." Hermione looked at Ron and he smiled back at her. Hermione's stomach unexpectedly leaped when Ron's smiled. Oh how she missed that smile…

Ron and Hermione had started dating at the end of 7th year, practically during the battle at Hogwarts. She could still remember the taste of him, the sounds around them, the walls shaking, and the fear in the air. And yet, it was the happiest she had ever been. She had always found it a bit ironic. After some time, they broke it off. Their lives were just going in different directions.

And then, two years ago, a year after she and Ron had broken off, Jeff came into her life. At first, it was bliss. Ron evaded her mind for almost a year, but then Jeff became distant. Hermione had moved in a few months prior, and was regretting it. Ever since that moment, Ron began to sneak back into her dreams. Hermione found it extremely odd, and yet comforting.

"Hermione? Are you still with me?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie to see Ginny smirking at her.

"Sorry…So how did Harry react?" Hermione pulled her legs under her and tried to get back in the conversation as though nothing had happened.

"Well, he just sort of stared like a fish for a moment. Then he started laughing and crying at the same time. Quite odd, really." Hermione grinned, visualizing the moment. This was what Harry deserved; a family of his own.

"Ginny, you are going to make the most wonderful mother." Ginny's eyes started to water at Hermione's comment and Ron rolled his eyes.

After another hour of talking, Ginny decided to go back to Hermione's place with her.

"I think I'm going to head over to Fred and George's place. They said they had some stuff to give me, but I'm not quite sure I trust them." He hugged Ginny first and then hugged Hermione. "See you Saturday, Hermione" He smiled and continued down Diagon Alley towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione and Ginny were both in continual conversation when they got to the stairs to Hermione's flat. Letting all of her luggage drop to the ground, Hermione took out her key.

"So Jeff is home from work already?" Hermione nodded in reply to Ginny and turned the key in the lock.

The door creaked open and Hermione stepped over the threshold with Ginny. What they expected to see was Jeff sitting on the couch with a butterbeer, but what they got was totally different. All the lights were off and it seemed as though the house was empty.

"You want to change your answer?" Ginny walked past her friend to take a peek into the kitchen. Hermione looked around with her hands on her hips, her mind reeling.

"Maybe he went out with-wait...did you hear that?" Ginny had begun to make up an excuse for Jeff, but was cut off by an unexpected giggle from the bedroom. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat and she started to panic. She held her finger to her lips to tell Ginny to stay silent, and pointed towards the hall.

"Who's there?" She motioned to Ginny to follow behind her and crept down the hallway, her wand at the ready. "Jeff? Is that you? Why-Oh my God…" Hermione stood at the door to her bedroom, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. When Ginny came to the doorway, she immediately turned her eyes away.

Right in front of her was Hermione's boyfriend of 2 years with some skinny blonde in bed, and they appeared to be having loads of fun.

Apparently, Jeff and the mysterious blonde woman had not noticed any other presence in the room until Jeff felt his girlfriend's wand jammed into his back and another sticking him in the skull. He looked up to see Hermione's eyes blazing. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and wanted to Avada him into the next century.

"What the _fuck_ are you thinking?" Hermione screamed with rage that made even Ginny jump. First of all she never heard that type of language out of her friends mouth, let alone that rage (besides after the Yule Ball in 4th year when Hermione freaked out on Ron).

Jeff was immediately out of the bed with a sheet draped around him.

"Hermione! I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow!" Ginny almost laughed at the stupidity of this comment. You should never say something that stupid, especially when a wand is being pointed at your chest by a livid girlfriend and at your skull by her best friend.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hermione laughed incredulously, "I'll just be off until tomorrow so you can finish, and then ill hex your arse!" Ginny was getting slightly scared, and even more so when Hermione instructed her to point her wand at the blonde.

"Hermione, maybe you should lower your wand…" Ginny advised, her wand still pointed at the very confused woman who was staring at Hermione with her mouth hanging open.

When Ginny spoke, Jeff's head snapped to look at her, and then he looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione, your friend is right" He looked back to Ginny, "Thank you, at least-"

"Don't you dare speak to her" Hermione growled menacingly, "You don't deserve to speak at all!" She was now screaming again, and Jeff was cowering in his bed sheet.

"We have been together for two years, and you think that you have the right to cheat on me? Well you are sorely mistaken! Stupefy!" After Jeff collapsed, Ginny ran around the bed to Hermione and held her back from jumping on his stunned body.

"Ginny! Let me go!" Hermione was crying and screaming hysterically, and did not notice the other girl grab her clothes and run out of the room.

"No! Hermione, get a hold of yourself!" Ginny used all of her strength to hold her friend tight. It seemed forever that Hermione fought against her until she broke down. She stopped fighting and began to sob hysterically in Ginny's arms.

"Shh…it will be alright. You can move in with Harry and me until you can get a new place. Why don't we go ahead to my place and we will send for your stuff later" Ginny was now crying with Hermione, and was trying to sympathize as best she could. The truth was, that she and Harry had never trusted Jeff, and neither had the rest of the Weasley family. They had always thought he was a little cocky, and knew he never felt for Hermione the way she felt for him.

By the time Ginny got Hermione from hysterical to utterly frantic, it was dusk. Ginny owled Harry and told him that Hermione was going to be staying with them for a while and she would explain why later.

Two hours later, Harry apparated into Hermione's living room. Boxes were piled up all around the living room and Ginny was sleeping in a chair while Hermione clutched a box of cauldron cakes, slowly eating its contents.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly as he approached her. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and her nose pink. "Are you coherent? Can you tell me what happened?" He sat down with her on the couch and reached out a hand to her shoulder. Still not saying anything, she looked from him to her shoulder. Before Harry knew what was happening, Hermione was hugging him tightly and sobbing. This had woken up Ginny and she came over to try and consol her friend again.

"Hermione? Hermione, look at me. I need you to take this." Ginny pulled a vial out of her robes and pulled Hermione away from Harry. Hermione nodded weakly and let Ginny tilt the vial so the contents emptied into her mouth. Harry and Ginny watched as their friend laid back down on the couch and fell asleep immediately.

"What was that about?" Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny in astonishment.

"I ran down to the apothecary to get a dreamless sleep potion and a potion for shock. Apparently the one for shock wore off just about the time you got here." Ginny and Harry moved over to the loveseat and she explained the whole ordeal.

"So Jeff is still in the bedroom on the floor?" Harry asked, running a hand through his unruly brown hair. Ginny shook her head as she leaned against his chest.

"I enervated him and told him that she would move out by tomorrow. He left for the night. Are you sure you don't mind that I told her that she can stay with us?" Harry looked shocked.

"Of course I don't mind! I'm just glad that she ditched him…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione sighed and flopped down onto the couch. Looking around at her surroundings, she smiled. Below her was a rich white carpet and the couch she was on was positioned right in front of the large fireplace. Having moved into Harry and Ginny's home that morning, and she was feeling a tad better. It amazed her that she had been so upset over the breakup. Perhaps it wasn't that she and Jeff were over, but that she felt as though she wasn't good enough. When she heard Ginny regale the tale to her the following morning, she realized that she had hardly remembered being so outraged. While she still felt immense pain about losing her love of 2 years, she was concerned about moving on. She had convinced herself that brooding over the situation would not make it any better, but she felt guilty for being so crazed.

Hermione was eternally grateful for her friends' hospitality and sympathy, but was slightly worried about going to the Weasley's on Saturday. She didn't mind people sympathizing with her, but the whole family together might just upset her more.

The weird thing was, was that she was quite excited to see Ron on Saturday. Having not seen him since before her and Jeff's breakup was taking a surprising toll on her. It was occurring to her that chucking Jeff might not have been the worst thing in the world, but may have been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Hermione?" There was a knock at the door and she looked up to see Harry poke his head around the front door. "Are you up for some dinner? We were thinking of going to Muggle London for some pizza. Do you want to come?" Her stomach answered for her by growling loudly. They both laughed, and she got up and grabbed her jacket.

When they got the pizza parlor, Ginny went into hyper overdrive.

"This place is so cute!" Ginny cried, looking down at the  
red and white checkered plastic table cloth and the wood paneled walls. Harry rolled his eyes with Hermione and they sat down at a table by the window.

"Ginny dear, what do you want to have?" Harry leaned back and put an arm around her. Hermione immediately felt a small pang on loneliness in her stomach, but she quickly ignored it.

"Do you guys think I can have a whole pizza to myself?" Ginny blushed and pointed to her stomach. This caused Hermione to giggle and Harry to smile a very large smile.

"I have the baby to think about!" Ginny tried to fend for herself, her face now as red as her hair.

"Spoken like a true pregnant woman!" Hermione subconsciously smoothed out her black jacket and laughed. Harry ensured his wife that he would get her as much pizza's as she wanted as long as it would make her happy.

Later that night when the three of them got back, Hermione was feeling considerably better. At dinner, she had confided in both Ginny and Harry that she was feeling loads better-almost as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She did not tell that she was confused about how she felt for Ron, however. 

By the time Saturday morning had finally rolled around, Hermione was feeling the full weight of the breakup. Ginny and Harry had continually been giving her pep talks, and they seemed to be helping, but she still had sudden crying bouts. The only thing that was really bothering her was the fact that she wasn't as upset as she had expected. Why was she moving on so fast? Had she even cared about Jeff in the first place? She finally decided to ask Ginny for advice, and her answer made her feel loads better.

"Hermione, this is a good thing that you are moving on so fast! This way, you can move on without the burden of that git!" But Hermione was still unsatisfied.

"But…even though I know we're over, it feels like if I move on, I'm cheating on him…" Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, that is not cheating! What he did-that was cheating. Getting on with your life is not cheating!" Grateful for the advice, she hugged Ginny and traipsed out into the sitting room. In the middle of the floor were Harry and Ron, in a heated game of Wizard's Chess.

Neither noticed her come in, so she leaned against the doorframe and watched them with a smile flickering across her face. At Hogwarts, she would always be sitting in one of the sofas doing Harry's and Ron's homework while they played wizard chess or exploding snap. Seeing the two of them playing, it reminded her of when they still had Voldemort to worry about, and when she and Ron had been unable to admit their feelings to each other.

Wanting to purge herself from those memories, she turned to go back to her room.

"Hermione! Come back!" She stopped mid-stride when she heard Ron call after her. She slowly turned around and strolled back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch in front of Harry and Ron, she noticed Ron watching her all the way back to the couch, and it made her feel giddy.

"Harry just told me what happened…rook to d4" Ron told her from the floor. Hermione nodded and turned to Harry who shrugged. "Are you still coming to The Burrow tonight? Bill and Fleur are bringing Victoire..." Ron was referring to Bill and Fleur's newborn baby girl.

"Yeah, I'm going to be there. Besides, I haven't seen the whole family together in so long, it will be a nice reunion." As Hermione finished, Harry got up to answer Ginny who was calling from the other room.

"Harry James Potter, get in here right now!" Ron and Hermione muffled their laughter and watched Harry push himself up off of the floor.

"Hermione, take my place." Harry left the room muttering  
things like 'And to think, I'm going to be a father!' and Hermione scooted down onto the floor and straightened her blue robes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron asked Hermione timidly as she watched her knight take out one of Ron's pawns. She nodded in response but did not look at him for fear he may want to look her directly into her eyes. Her mind was reeling right now, just being in the room alone with him.

"H-How are you taking it?" Hermione was surprised to hear so much concern in his voice. She smiled and reached over to take his hand and squeeze it.

"I'm doing alright. It still hurts, but I'm trying to move on." Hermione let go of Ron's hand because the electricity between the two of them was too much for her. She looked up to see Ron looking into her eyes with apprehension.

"Mione, you deserve so much better than him." Hermione's stomach leaped at the name only Harry and Ron had ever called her. She smiled in thanks and moved around the board to hug Ron. She could tell that at first he was surprised, but finally he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Ron." She whispered into his ear as she pulled back.

By the time Hermione and Ron finished the game, Ginny and Harry were waiting by the fireplace to go to The Burrow.

"Ready to go?" Ginny was now looking extremely nervous. Harry gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You will be fine. The only thing you have to worry about is your mum hugging you too hard when she finds out." Ginny let out a small laugh and grabbed some floo powder. Tonight was the night that Ginny was announcing her pregnancy to the whole Weasley family.

Ginny went first, then Harry, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the living room. Hermione looked up at Ron and beamed. He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly guided her towards the fireplace, cherishing the feeling of her skin under his hand. Before Hermione stepped into the fireplace, Ron stopped her by putting an arm in front of her. She gave him a questioning look as he took her hand and smiled nervously.

"Save some time for me to talk to you alone tonight, alright?" The two of them were now inches from each other, and Hermione nodded, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

Coming to her senses, Hermione walked away from him and grabbed some floo powder.

Both of them flooed to The Burrow and were attacked by  
hugs. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to hug Hermione and Ron while the rest of the Weasley family gathered around them to say their hellos.

"Hermione, dear! It's so wonderful to see you! Come, sit down!" Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley guided her to a spot on the couch in between to very alike redheads.

"Sure Mum, don't offer your youngest son a seat!" Ron called after her in offense. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him.

Hermione settled in the very old sofa between Fred and George who were both wearing their jumpers that Mrs. Weasley makes for them every year.

"Hi Fred, George. How are things going with the shop?" She laughed as Fred leaned back and draped a lazy arm around her.

"Hey there, Hermione! Things are good. How's things going with…what was his name? John?" Fred asked her. Hermione looked down at her hands and sniffed. George was the first to say something.

"Ooh, that bad?" Hermione didn't see the happy look in his eyes as he glanced at Fred. Apparently they didn't have a soft spot for Jeff either. Ginny came over and sat on the floor in front of Hermione

"His name is Jeff, and we split." She quickly wiped her eyes and put on a happy face.

"Found the git in bed with some blonde bimbo." Ginny added, careful not to say the wrong thing in front of Hermione. Fred and George jumped out of the couch, looking ferocious.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" George asked in disbelief. Fred finished for him,

"We would have taken care of him for you!" Hermione looked around at everyone, who was quiet now and were staring at her, eyes wide. The only noise being made was from the baby, cooing in Fleur's arms.

"Hermione, dear, when did this happen?" Mr. Weasley was the first one to break the silence. Hermione was now feeling very embarrassed and very in the spotlight. She was now very aware of the spring sticking her in her lower back from the couch.

"Thursday…" She whispered. The next person to talk was Fleur.

" 'Ow could he do zat to you?" Fleur handed Victoire to Ginny and sat down next to Hermione. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ginny's eyes beginning to tear up as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"I…I don't know. I'm staying with Harry and Ginny until I can find a place of my own…" Hermione now felt that the wanted to curl up into a ball and sink into the couch.

"Well, Hermione, why didn't you come here first? There are loads more space here now that everyone had moved out! No offence, dears" She added to Harry and Ginny, who nodded in understanding. Their place was not the biggest in the world.

"I was there with her when we found him, Mum. It just happened that way" Ginny added quietly. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Weasley interrupted her.

"That's quite enough questioning for one day I think. How about some dinner now that everyone is here?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and led everyone into the back garden to the extremely long picnic table. Everyone took their places at the table and food began getting passed every which way. Hermione was placed next to Ron and Harry and Ginny sat across from them.

When everyone got distracted by their food, Ron leaned over to Hermione.

"After dinner do you mind if we still have that talk?" Hermione noticed the nervousness in his voice.

"Sure." She smiled timidly at him. Hermione went to take another bite but was stopped by a knife tapping against a glass. She looked up to see Ginny holding the knife and glass, but Harry had to do the tapping for her because her hands were shaking so badly.

Everyone quieted down and directed their attention towards Ginny. Hermione could tell she was nervous by the way her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she looked around at all the staring faces.

"Ginny dear, what did you want to say?" Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, and looked concerned for her daughter.

"W-well…I just wanted to t-tell you all t-that I-I'm…pregnant!" Ginny slumped back in her seat and Harry wrapped an arm around her. Hermione could see that he too was nervous for fear that all of her brothers might kill him.

All of a sudden it was like an explosion of noise. Mrs. Weasley screamed and jumped to hug her only daughter, Fleur started yelling congratulations in French, the baby started crying, and the rest of it was just unidentifiable noise.

Hermione started laughing as Harry cringed at the noise. Ginny was crying, as was Mrs. Weasley. Harry was shaking hands with Fred and George, but Hermione thought she could see a bit of pain in his face from the handshakes the twins were offering.

Things had calmed down considerably after dinner and everyone had moved back into the living room. When Ron was sure he could get away, he quick grabbed Hermione and led her back out into garden.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He motioned for her to follow him but said nothing. They began to walk in silence to they got to a very large tree in the garden and sat down. He reached over slowly and took her hand in his.

"Ron?" Hermione looked down at his hand, which was still holding hers. "What do you need to talk about?" His hand let go of hers and wrapped around her back. Hermione felt her body being pulled against his in a hug, and she obligingly hugged him back.

Neither of them were sure how long they stood there in each other's arms. Hermione leaned into him and breathed in his scent as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

_If you want my heart  
You have to promise not to tear it apart.  
'Cause my heart  
Has been hurt a lot._

"What are you thinking right now?" Ron asked her, still holding her to him. Hermione sighed.

"I-I'm thinking that I'm dreaming." Ron was confused by her answer.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione never expected him to understand, but decided to explain anyway.

"I never would have though I could get over Jeff so fast. But then I realized, I never really loved him in the first place."

_And it always seems  
Love is not sweet, like in dreams_.

"I fooled myself into believing that I did, just so I could stop loving someone else." Hermione felt a big risk in saying it, but she knew she had to.

"Who-Who did you love?" Ron's heart was pounding, and he was sure Hermione could hear it.

_Something falls through  
But I don't want that to happen to me and you._

"I think you know that answer." Hermione whispered, pulling back from Ron's embrace. A shadow was falling across her face from the tree above them and the moonlight was shining behind her head, making her look ethereal.

"But Hermione, you just chucked Jeff. How-" Hermione held a finger up to Ron's lips.

"I don't know, but does it really matter? Now, what did you want to talk to be about?" Ron looked down at Hermione with wary eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mione, ever since we broke up-" Ron broke off, and Hermione looked at him expectantly "well, I never stopped loving you. I was insanely jealous of Jeff." Ron burned bright pink and averted his eyes from Hermione, who was sitting in the shadows of the tree, smiling.

She reached out and turned Ron's head toward her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His lips were soft and caring, yet hungry and wanting. How she missed him, the faint smell of pine, the way his breathing sounded as they kissed, and how he smiled into her lips as they broke away.

_So be  
Careful, warning  
Fragile Heart_

Back in the Burrow, Fred, George, Harry, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and everyone else were pressed against the windows, trying to get a good view of what was going on outside.

"I see them! They're kissing!" Ginny squealed. The whole family erupted in cheers.

Outside, when Hermione and Ron broke apart, they looked over to see about a dozen people run away from the  
windows.

"I have a feeling we were being watched." Hermione chuckled.

"Who cares?" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's chin and kissing her again.

"I think-we-should go-back-inside…" Hermione said in between kisses. Ron sighed and released her. Helping her off the ground, he took her hand in his and they made their way back to the house.

About an hour later when everyone was bustling around the house, talking and laughing, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, holding hands, talking to Bill and Fleur. After Ginny had told about her pregnancy, Fleur was now pushing her baby girl on her and Harry, saying that they needed practice.

"You know, Mione. I was thinking…maybe instead of staying with Ginny and Harry, you could stay with me…" Ron whispered into her ear while Fleur was handing Harry baby Victoire.

Hermione froze on the couch, staring at the fire. She had just broken up with Jeff who she had lived with for two years, and yet, she didn't see any problem with moving in with Ron.

"Yeah, Ron. I'd love to." Hermione laughed and kissed him again.

_So be  
Careful, warning  
Fragile heart_

Monday afternoon, Hermione came out of the shower to see Ron sitting on her bed. She stopped short, realizing that she was in a towel, and only a towel.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" She sat down next to the redhead and put her hand on his knee.

_Last Saturday  
We ate dinner at your parent's place.  
Last Saturday, you said  
How you feel will not go away_

"I just came over to see how much stuff you had." He grinned and wrapped a strong arm around her. He rubbed her bare shoulder with his thumb, and looks around the room.

"Why? If I had too much, were you going to take back the offer?" Hermione laughed. Ron looked mock scandalized.

"No, we would just chuck all the garbage." Ron grinned as Hermione smacked him lightly on the leg. "So did you tell the two about the moving arrangements? Are they ok with it?" Ron got up from the bed to look out of the window the street. Hermione threw on her robe before he could turn around.

"Oh, yeah, they're totally ok with it. We realized it would be better because you have more room where you live anyway." Hermione walked up behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Ron whispered as squinted his eyes in the sunlight through the window. Hermione gasped and moved herself around in front of him.

"Ronald! I love you, and I wouldn't even think of changing my mind!"

_Well, all the fishes in the sea  
Could not be happier than me_

Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the nose. Ron pulled her to him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, Ron."

_So be  
Careful, warning  
Fragile Heart  
So be  
Careful, warning  
Fragile heart_

xoxoxoxoxoxox

This was redone on 7/23/07, quite some time after its original post. I changed some parts due to DH, and just because I felt it needed to be updated with my current style of writing.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
